Deep inside of YoU
by AnnaYue
Summary: GALS ReiXAya story. Aya Hoshino leaves Shibuya and continues her life in Europe. Rei quits his modeling career to be a Rock Star. Ehem!… Yes, a Rock Star Making songs and thinking about the girl that cried because of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Elow Minna-san! I'm new around… sooo pleas be nice to me, hehe.. This is my first ever story… so pleas be nice… BE nIcE it took me 1-hole days of daydreaming for the plot and for the chapter and 3 or 4 hours typing to complete this chapter short for a 3 or 4 hours typing, huh?

Oh well… I'm really happy…. So pleas tell me what you think about this chappy after reading by living a review.. (Ya' know the purple button….dowwwnnn thereee) PLEAS! A beginner like mE really needs them.

The story is dedicated to EvErYoNe!

Disclaimer: mE not own SuPeR GaLs, mE poor… so don't sue mE.

Deep inside of yoU

Chapter I

It was a simple Sunday afternoon, with the chirping birds flying. Cherry Blossoms trees was blooming everywhere, and the gentle breeze made the day seem simple yet utterly perfect. Everything about the atmosphere was at peace. Including a young girl with jet-black hair and hazel-brown eyes. Aya knelt in front of her father's tomb; her hand gently touched the gravestone. She was wearing a black dress and her dark hair was kept to one side by a dark blue ribbon. Her face was blank and her eyes looks cold and sadness can be seen. Too deep in thought, she didn't notice a young man standing beside her. The girl seemed to be unaware that she was being watched.

"Aya?" the young man gently called her name. 'Black, she look's mysterious in black.' The young man thought. And he suddenly remembered just how beautiful Aya is. She looked very attractive

He called out her name softly for the second time, yet she didn't seem to hear him. She was too deep in thought. Then she felt someone kneel down with her. After that, she finally noticed him, but she didn't do anything as to glance at the person.

"What are you still doing here Otohata-kun?" Aya coldly but gently asked.

He didn't even turn her way. Instead, he made the sign of the cross and murmured a quick prayer. She gazed at his solemn profile, then her gaze returned to the gravestone. Aya sighed.

After Rei finishes his quick prayer he stood up and looked at the girl who was still knelling in the tomb. "Do you what to eat?" the young man asked. "You have been here for almost 5 hours. You didn't eat lunch. Don't you get hungry? Or get tried? You know, you'll get sick if you continue that kind of habit."

Aya couldn't help but smile; she couldn't understand why Rei can make her smile so easily just with a simple concern, thinking that she was still in the middle of her morn. Her father was berried 10 feet from the ground just this morning. She didn't feel hungry; all she could feel was the sadness of losing a father. She loves her father so much that she would do anything for him. She studies hard because of him, she wanted him to be proud that his daughter is one of the smartest students in Shibuya or maybe even one of the smartest girl in Japan. But now he was gone. Aya shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not hungry." She stood up still looking at the gravestone, she smile sadly then she shifted her stare from the gravestone to the young lad that was standing beside her then she gave him a soft smile. "But I'm kind of tired."

The young man didn't retune her smile; he just shifted his gaze to the gates of the cemetery. He still looked cold and composed, he was wearing a white t-shirt and gray baggy pants. "I'll walk you home" he place both of his hand in his pocket side by side and started to walk to the gates with out even looking at the young lass beside him. When he notices that she wasn't following he turned around and gaze at the young lass. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Aya looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Then she shook her head making her bangs sway. "Nothing" she said still shaking her head. Then she smiled and started walking in his direction.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The silence dominated the journey to the Hoshino residents. Aya was walking not to far behind Rei and she was looking at the back of his head. He seemed to notice but he didn't care. The pair turned left and entered the park. It was sunset now, as they could see. The sky was beginning to turn orange; casting the sea it's shadow. Then Rei suddenly stop that made Aya stop and wonder why his companion stopped. "What's the matter, Otohata-kun?".

Rei didn't turn around. His back facing her. "Is it true that your leaving Shibuya to go to London with your mother tonight?" He perfectly knew the answer but wanted to ask anyway.

Aya remove her gaze from lad and looked at the sunset. "Yes…" she simple said.

"I quest this is goodbye, huh?" Rei then turned around her. Sadness can obviously be seen in his face and his voice.

Aya was shock by the sudden sadness. It was not every day that Rei expresses sadness, actually she have never saw him sad, he was always cool, calm and collected, and she didn't really expect that he would feel sad that she was going to live after what happen a month ago; when he declined the love that she was offering. But then again; goodbyes are always sad.

"Otohata-kun… promises me that you will live your life happy. Even though I'm not the one that makes you happy. I understand. But I want you to find that person that will make you happy. Your not alone Otohata-kun, someone will come and you will understand the happiness that I'm speaking of." She sighed and places her hand in her back. She was smiling. "I'm not going to force you to return my feeling's." Half her life she had loved him, half her life spent her days wanting what wasn't hers. She smiled sadly "I understand that I can't have everything I want. Even thought it is something that I need. But I'm only human; I can't help but cry at the thought that you can never love me. I really do understand that I'm not the girl for you and I accepted that reality. Life is like this; sometimes we get rejected. But I will never regret that I loved you. It was one of the most fascinating emotions I have ever experience. And one day I hope you would feel that feeling, with the right girl of courts." She removes her eyes from the wonderful sunset and looked at the young man that was steering with wide eyes at her, then she gave him a warm smile.

"Hoshino…"

"Hey!.. Don't worry okay… I'll be fine" Aya said, the warm smile still present on her face.

"A-are you coming back?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, of courts… one day…" Aya looked at the sunset again. "maybe when I graduated college or get a steady job; I'll take a vacation or something. Or maybe I can look for a job here, I don't know. But I'm sure gonna comeback. I promise to Ran, Miyo-chan and Yuuya-kun that I would comeback and I'm not planning to break it."

"Can… can you also promise to me too that you—" Rei remove his gaze from the lass to the sunset. "—that you will comeback" He said his face now unreadable.

Aya was shock for the second time. She looked at the young man with confuse look in her face. She never really thought that Rei would actually ask her that. Well you know. Aya smiled to her self. 'Rei… You are really unpredictable' "Yeah…I promise I'll comeback, Otohata-kun…" her eyes in the sunset.

"Aya…one day, you will find the guy that is for you and you will be happy." Rei whispered to the wind. Rei looked at Aya ones again. There was something, something in the curve of her smile, something embedded deep in her hazel-brown eyes, something in the way her black hair flew with the breeze, something in her soft, gentle, sweet voice he could not get enough of, he could watch her forever, she was like an angel, something--- 'Wait…' he looked back at sunset. He was confused. 'Couldn't get enough of? Watch forever?' he looked back at the girl beside him. 'Couldn't get enough of? Watch forever?' when he saw that she was turning her head to his direction, he automatically jerk his head and looked at the sunset. 'Couldn't get enough of? Watch forever? Do I…. do I like her?'

Aya didn't hear what Rei said but she was sure he said something. "Sorry… I didn't quite get that" she said looking at the lad beside her.

"Huh?.. Nothing… I said it's getting dark you should get home. You have a plane to catch." Rei said and turned around to the direction of Aya's house. Hands still in his pocket. Then Aya followed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Otohata Rei was looking at the Hoshino house. Hands still in his pocket, in his pocket there was a heart shape silver necklace and a sapphire stone at the center. He was clutching the necklace like his life depended on it. He didn't know why he bought the necklace but when he knew that Aya was leaving Shibuya; he just found him self-wondering in the streets and ended up buying the necklace. He thought of Aya while he was buying the necklace and decided to give it to her. He didn't really have an exact reason; all he knows is that he wanted the necklace for Aya. 'Why? Cant I muster my guts to give it to her' His heart was beating so fast. He has never been as nervous in his life than this moment. 'What if she ask me what the necklace is for?' he actually bought two necklaces. The other one in his left hand and the other one in his right.

Hoshino Aya was looking at the house she's going to abandon any moment from now. She has plenty of memory in that house including her father. Her mother cannot take the idea in living in the house full of memory of his died husband, sure she didn't want to forget about him but it was to painful and she couldn't take it any more. Aya saw that her mother was suffering and suggested to move away from their house. Her mother agreed and decided that they would live in London were her—the father of Aya's mother, which is Aya's grandfather—would be the best place. She didn't what to live in a place to far away from Shibuya or Japan, she didn't what to be to far away from her friends but Aya was not the kind of daughter that would complain with her mother's decision so she agrees. She shifts her gaze from the house to Rei. "So…I think I should get in…ahmm…Goodbye then…" She returned her gaze from the house and started to open the gates.

"Wait…" Rei said now looking at Aya. He took a big steep to come closer then…

Aya turned around to see what was wrong and then…

Then Rei places his right hand at the back of her head and pulled her to an embrace. Her head of his chest, her hazel-brown eye open wide. She was shock for the third time. "Rei?"

"shhhh.. Goodbye hug" Rei whispered in her left ear. Aya softly smiled. She closes her eyes not aware of what Rei was doing. She didn't notice that she was now wearing the necklace Rei bought. The young handsome Rei smirked. Aya open her eyes. There was something that made him hesitate to release her from his embrace but he didn't entertain the thought and let go.

Aya smiled again. "Ja ne"

"Ja…"

Aya sighed then turn around entered the gate, then the door and close it with out turning her back.

Rei was still standing there. He withdraws the silver necklace from his left pocket and look at the sapphire stone in it. It was exactly like the necklace he secretly gave Aya. The necklace that caught his attention in the store. The storeowner said that the stones of the two necklaces are from one stone. He said that if the two necklace separates it will find its way back together using its owner. Rei wasn't the kind of person to believe in such stories; he always thought that storeowners just make stupid stories so their items would be sold. But he bought it. For some reason he bought the necklaces. But he was still confused. He didn't now if he was trying to test if the necklaces actually work or he just want to see Aya. 'Why the hell would I want to see Aya?' Such a simple question he couldn't answer. He was afraid what the answer would be. He inserted the necklace back from his left pocket and glance ones more at the house then back at the street and started to walk home.

Chapter I – EnD 

A/N: that's it… ohh… I know! I know! My English is not that GoOd… but I'm still young, I still have plenty of years to improve… that is if I don't die young. Hehe… Well… what do you think? Should I continue it or not? And if there is someone that has the same plot as I do, pleas inform me. I don't want trouble. But I'm proud to say that the plot is really mine.

That's my ChapPy 1 and chaPpy 2 well… it still doesn't exist. But its starting to formulate in my mind, I'll start working on by tomorrow I hope you will wait for it. I'll try to update soon! Oh well… I think I haft to daydream again for the next chappy.

ANNNDDD! PLEASS! LIVE A **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I re-read chappy 1 and I saw that my 'want's' became 'what's' SoRrY! And my 'tonight' becomes 'toning', 'hear' became 'heir'… lol… again; I'm sOrRy! And the worst of all is the 'shock' became 'shook' and many more misspelled and wrong grammar! I'm sO sOrRy! OMG I'm so lost… that's the effect of writing in the mid of the night. Lol… but I've edited it…. weeeeeeh… ahehe

Anywayzz… Thank you for the lovely reviews… you guys are so niCe! mYstIc-chrYmsOuL, MysticalMaiden915, Black Widows, Asahi Shin'ju, Kawaii (nice name) Caramel. I love you all!

Disclaimer: mE not own SuPeR GaLs, mE poor… so don't sue mE.

This chapter is dedicated to my new friend and beta reader Black Windows

Deep inside of yoU

Chapter 2

Aya's POV

My heart felt heavy as I walk to the front door resisting the urge to look back. I felt the cold tears stream down my face as I remember the way he looked at me while I was saying goodbye. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to look back, I wanted him to love me back, I wanted to be angry, and I wanted him to feel the guilt for not returning my feelings. The selfish part of me is screaming. But…I couldn't. Hurting my self is a lot easier to take than to make him feel bad.

I could feel the coldness of the doorknob against my palm as I gently twist it. I open the door as the empty house welcomed me. I close it with all the determination in me; I didn't know when I was going to come back, when I would see him again, but it didn't matter, because all I wanted was to forget about him, I wanted to forget about the pain, the tears, and the love I offered. I never regretted the love but I still wanted to forget, this is the only way I could go on with my life.

"Aya will you…" my mother came out of the kitchen looking at me with worry "Aya, why are you crying?"

I shook my head anxiously and run to my room as I felt nothing but pure pity for myself. I wipe the tears on my eyes because it was making my vision blurry. I opened my room; it was so empty, just like what I'm feeling right now; cold, hopeless and empty. My things were already packed and my bed and a large mirror was the only thing left. I sighed. The room was so cold because the door of my balcony was open. I walk to my balcony and took off my ribbon and throw it to floor, letting the gentle gust play with my hair. The balcony is my solace whenever I seek comfort. I sighed one again.

"Aya" My mother opened the door "Are you okay? If you don't want to leave Shibuya just tell me." I heard her worried voice.

I looked at her and gently smiled. "No" I shook my head "I'm alright, mom, its just..." then I looked at the floor "…sad"

I could feel my mother walk closer to me "We can still stay. I can still change my mind if you don't want to go" she said taking my hands and gently kisses it and smiled.

I looked at my mother's sad eyes; I don't want her to feel bad so I force a smile. I could see that my mother was really worried about me but I was more concerned for her. Every night I could hear my mother cry in her room. One's or twice I caught her steering at the chair where my father used to occupy in our dinning table. I don't want my mother to suffer and I couldn't think of any other way but to move out from the house, out of the memory, the pain. Just like what I'm trying to do, run away from the boy I loved. I shook my head. "No"

My mother looked at me, she lifted her hand to my cheek, cupping my face gently with her palm and swiped away the tear in my face using her thumb. She gave me a warm smile and hugged me. She pulled away then I head her said "get ready the taxi will be arriving any minutes from now" I nodded. She started to walk to the door; she turned around and smiles

at me again. Then close the door.

I sighted. I walk to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I studied my self. I force a smile then something that was sparkling caught my eyes, I bend my arms to my chest and gently touch the sparkling object. 'A necklace' I looked at the sapphire stone in the heart shape necklace from the reflection. Then I broke in to a smile "its…beautiful" I'm sure I didn't own this necklace. I recalled every event of my day then I stop at the last event. "Rei…" 'Could it be?' I shook my head "No" I whispered. 'Why would Rei give me a necklace?' I bend my head and looked at the necklace. 'Of courts it's not him, I'm just…dreaming, wishing' Aya sighed. "…again" I whispered 'But who?' I looked back at my reflection. 'I wish I could thank that person' then a crazy idea hit me.

I run down the steers and searched for a marker. I saw one in a table and grab it. I went back to my room and looked at my reflection again. Then I started to write something in the mirror; 'THANK YOU!' And a signature in the end 'AYA' beside my signature I draw a heart with a diamond shape in the center of the heart. I looked at my work and smiled with satisfaction.

"Aya, the taxi is here…" My mom called.

"Yes mom" I close the door of my balcony and walk to the door of my room, I looked back at my room and smile, then I closes it, went down steers and out of the house followed by my mother. I looked at the house for the last time and smiled sadly 'Good-bye Shibuya, were not going to see each other for…. a very long time' I turned my back and entered the taxi and close it, I looked at my mother on the other side of the sit and smiled, my mother smiled back and the car started to move away from the house.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rei's POV

I couldn't sleep. All I could think of is the way she looked when she smiled at me, her sweet, gentle voice reverberate in my head, and how her long black hair gust with the wind while the sun was slowly setting just like how she slowly walked to the door and disappeared. Every time I close my eye, her angelic face appears. I could feel delight in the pit of my stomach as I broke in to a small smile. I couldn't help it. It was like a seed that she strived to plant in to the firm soil of this solid-rock heart of mine and it was slowly but surely growing. At the back of my mind; I knew this was going to happen but I never really cared to stop and think about it. It was like a lightning that I didn't see but I've always knew that it was going to hit me. And now she was gone.

Why didn't I think about this when it was not to late? Why it's that when she started to forget about me, I'm starting to think about her? I'm here in my room, lying on my bed, hand behind my head, eyes open wide. I sighed. I think Mr. Sandman's not going to visit me tonight.

It was 1:35 am as I could see in the glowing numbers of my clock in the wall. I slowly sat on my bed and run a hand on my hair. I thought about going down steers and taking a midnight snack or drinking some beer. I slowly stood up and search for my slippers. I went down steers and entered the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and search for something to eat. But I suddenly lost my appetite, for some reason I didn't know why. I sighed. Now I didn't understand what I was feeling. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what that something is. Maybe I was just getting bored. So I decided to grab a can of beer. I close the refrigerator and sat on a chair beside the kitchen table. I could smell the scent of the beer as I opened it, I don't usually drink beer and I only drink occasionally. I slowly drank my beer. I remember the time when I told her I like Ran. Yes, that was true. I like Ran but I don't love her. Rei drank some more of the beer. 'Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about

Aya, she's probably in the plane right know thinking how stupid I acted today-I mean yesterday' he drank more beer. 'Or maybe she's thinking on how to forget about me' I felt an unexplainable pain in my heart. I drank some more beer and unconsciously slam my fist on the table. 'Or maybe she doesn't think about me.' I sighed. 'Why do I even care, anyway?' I gently massage my temples then drank 'She's just…she's just a girl'-with beautiful silky black hair, fascinating hazel-brown eyes, delicate fair skin, gentle voice that hunts me and gives me unexplainable delight. 'Fine! Maybe a bit special' I drank some more beer but there was nothing coming out of my can, I didn't notice that it was already empty. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' I stood up and walk close to the wastebasket and throw the can of beer. I sighed "Some special girl, huh?" I smack my forehead with my hands "Arg!" I opened the refrigerator and grab tree cans of beer and started to walk to the door of the house and decided to take a little talk outside were there's plenty of air.

It was probably 3:00 something in the morning now. My eyes gaze at my left then to my right. I'm sitting a swing at the center of an empty playground. I opened my 4th and last can of beer. I sight. Everything was so peaceful and the moon is at its fullest, the lights of all the houses that I could see were all close, the streets were empty and no body was around but me. Others would think that it is very dangerous to me hanging outside at this time of night-I mean day. But for me, this time was a lot safer were nobody is around than at broad daylight were irritating/deadly screaming fan girls are everywhere. It was so quite…and it was starting to be a bit annoying so I started to hum a tune, later I started to sing…

" **'cause this angel has flown away from me**

Leaving me in drunken misery" 

I chuckled…'that sounds familiar…'

"**I should have clipped her wings**

**And made her mine**

For all eternity 

**Now this angel has flown away from me**

**I thought I had the strength to set her free**

**I did what I did**

**Because I love her so**

**Will she ever find her way**

**Back home to me...?"**

I laughed. Now I'm sure I'm drunk. I could hear my voice as if it was like doest song I've became addicted to. I actually thought my voice sounded good. I smiled to my self. Maybe I should get drunk a lot of time so I could hear my voice sound this pleasant.

"**I'm so tired**

**I feel like catching forty-winks**

**Being up all night in this elbow-room**

**That puts me in a trance**

**Where hopes and dreams come true**

**Now my lips are burning**

**And my eyes are hurting**

**From these fumes i make**

**Still i light another cigarette**

**Just to pass my time**

**Oh, heaven knows how embittered I am**

**'cause this angel has flown away-"**

"Excuse me?"

'Damn it! Now who's interrupting my song?' I looked at my back and saw someone unfamiliar. He was a tall blue-eyed blond. "What?" I said coldly. He was wearing a maroon colored polo and black slacks. I looked at what I was wearing and saw that I was still in my pajama. I smack my forehead. Am I that stupid? I looked so ridiculous! I looked like a drunken sleepwalker, well… if there are any. Am I to deep in thoughts to not even mind what I'm wearing? I sighed.

"Dude, I think you have a good voice" the blue eye blond said.

I looked back at him. "So?"

"Do you sing in a band?" he asked.

"No"

He raised a brow like he was surprise. "Well… I think you should. You have 'the' voice you know."

I looked at him blankly. "So?" then drunk some more from the can.

He looked at me with disgust "Dude, I think you're starting to get drunk"

"So?" I stood up. This guy is really getting into my nerves.

He looked at me like he was studying my face. I raise my brow 'what's wrong with this guy?' Then he suddenly smirked and nodded. 'Why is he smirking? And why is he nodding?'

"You're that guy in the magazine… Rei?… Rei Otohata… right?… famous huh?" he said with a grin.

I rolled my eye. Then I looked at him and made it obvious that I was really getting irritated. "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "I think this is your lucky day, or… maybe my lucky day"

I frowned. Do I look like I won a lottery and celebrating today? I felt like I wanted to strangle this guy to death. Is he that stupid? "Yeah… right" I looked at him with disgust then I drank some more beer then throw the can in the wastebasket. I turned around and started to talk away. 'His probably one of doest crazy people who escape the mental hospital.'

"…Or not… hey! Wait! Do you want to sing in a band?"

'Do I want to sing in a band? Of course I do! It's one of my dreams'. I stopped. 'What did he said?' I looked back 'well… he doesn't look insane' "What?" I asked

He smirked and said, "I said; do you want to sing in a band?"

I looked at him suspiciously "Why?"

He chuckled "because I'm creating a band. The audition is allover Japan." He pointed at a poster near me. "See?" I looked at it; it was a bright Green poster with a huge picture of the blue-eyed blonde and the words 'Be One Of Us', 'why didn't I notice that before?' "And I'm inviting you in!" I hear him say.

I looked back at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hell no! You are so perfect for that part; your good-looking, famous, you have the attitude, the character, the aura of a rock star, and have the best voice I ever heard."

I rolled my eyes and I looked back at the poster then back at the blond guy. "Sorry, but as much as I'd like to have the part I can't have it, I can only sing well if I'm drunk. But thank you for the compliment"

He raise a brow then chuckled "then I have to make sure your always drunk" he said obviously teasing me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

I looked back at him. "What now?"

"Just think about it, okay?… here" he handed me a small card.

I took it and read the name "Misaki Orashiima"

"That's me… pleas think about it. Call the number if you change your mind. Okay?" he said then he glanced at his watch then he looked at me "I'll wait for your call, I need to go back to the studio now, Bye!" then he turned his back and started to walk away from me.

I looked at his back. 'What made him so sure I'll call?' I sighed. 'Should I call?' I place the card in the pocket of my pajama then turned my back and started to walk away. 'I've always love music…I'm not going to lost anything if I try, right? So why not….' I sighed 'Ill call tomorrow.'

Chapter 2 -EnD-

A/N: muahahaha! Don't you think the purple button down their looks cute!... hmmm... "cLiCk" it and Anna will be very happy! Read and Review... constructive criticisms are most welcome… lOvE ya'!


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's note: I took so long in updating, yes, I know... Hontou ni gomen nasai! But I'm back… and I hope you guys are still there… For doest who reviewed; I'm glad you liked it! And here's the next chap… I do hope you enjoy it more in the future.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: mE not own anything except for the plot. mE poor, so don't sue mE

Deep inside of yoU

Chapter 3

Cuz my heart starts beating triple times

With thoughts of lovin you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you

-WEAK: Freestyle-

Years later…

-London-

"My keys? Where the hell are my keys?" 20 years old Aya Hoshino ran down the kitchen of the Hoshino house; with red brush in the right hand and purple coat hanging, white shoulder bag and few books on her left arm.

"Keys?" Aya's mother asked her calmly as she sipped her coffee while looking at the newspaper.

"Yes mom, my keys? I need my car keys… I'll be late in school and my keys are missing!" Aya replied anxiously, while running a hairbrush on her long dark hair. "And I've only got 30 mints—"

"I'll drive you there," a young man, probably a few years older than her, with chocolate-brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a midnight-blue polo and black pants with polished black shoes, said from the doorway. "Good Morning, Aya." He said with a half smile on his face.

Aya raise an eyebrow and looked at the lad that was standing in the doorway of their kitchen, she stop combing her hair and said, "What are you doing here, Haru-kun?"

The man named Haru smiled, "Picking you up" he said.

Aya smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you but I'll be okay," she said, pulling the coat over her shoulders. She walks towards Haru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I have a car" she whispered in his ear.

Haru's smile widely. "But your keys are missing" Haru said and pulled Aya to an embrace.

"So… I'll go find them… and you—will let go of me" Aya said.

"What if I don't want to"

"I'll be late, Haru"

Haru rolled his eyes a bit disappointed. "Fine"

"Now I've wasted 10 mints because of you. Why don't you be a nice boy and help me find my keys,"

Haru took Aya's right arm and pulled her gently using his left hand and start walking to the door of the house. "Is that so, then I have to pay for my crimes. Good-bye Mrs. Hoshino…"

"Bye" Aya's mother unconsciously said still busy with her newspaper

"Are you deaf Haru? I said I'd use my car" Aya said while being drag.

"No; I'm not and No; your not" Haru smirked.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Fine, but be sure you'll pick me up after class. Okay?"

"Of course, my Princes Aya, I'll do anything for you, Aya---" Haru stopped and looked at Aya, they were in front of the door of the car "…Aya-koi—"

Aya chuckled "koi?"

Haru nodded "Yes, Aya-koi"

Aya giggled

"I like that" Haru said with a very big smile. He let go then opened the door for her.

Aya entered the car still giggling.

Haru smiled, closed the door and start walking to the other side of the car. Opened it, entered, closed, gave Aya a smile and stared the engine. "How many mints we have left to get to the University, Aya-koi?"

"15 mints, Haru-baka" Aya said playfully.

"What doest 'baka' mean?" Haru demandingly asked now driving the car.

"I bet you're not studding your Japanese, huh? Your Japanese in blood but you cant even understand a simple word as 'baka'?" Aya said. "Shame on you!" she said playfully.

"Awww…" Haru said while driving. "I will master my Japanese dear. You can't really blame me; I lived my life in London ever since I was born—" He gave Aya a quick looked and smirked. "But… for my lovely Aya; I will master the language Japanese." his gaze back to the road.

Aya raise a brow "Oh… Is that so, then I'm going to leave you wondering what the word 'baka' is" Aya said.

"And I bet the word 'baka' is a word to describe handsome people, ai?" Haru said with twinkles in his eyes and grinning.

Aya couldn't stop the urged to laugh out loud. "You are absolutely 100 baka!" Aya laugh.

"aww! Aya… is that the way to treat your boyfriend? Calling names that he doesn't understand…" Haru frown.

Breaking more than a dozen traffic rules. He didn't care about beating red lights or honking cars and even police eating there donates was around. Haru drove to the University in less than fifteen minutes.

Aya came out of the car followed by Haru. "I'm late" Aya sang.

"My classes won't start until 9. I'll pick you up at lunch. Love you… bye" Haru said..

"Okay… bye" Aya said and half-walk, half-run toward the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Shibuya-

"Aya-san will be living Shibuya to go to London by tomorrow after they bury her father" Yuuya said taking a sip on his soft drink and took another bite of his burger

"Nani?" Rei asked holding his can of soda.

"Didn't Ran tell you?" Yuuya said after swallowing. "Miyo-san was really upset about it, while Ran was kicking every garbage-can she sees making a complete mess in Shibuya. People that clean the streets are really having a hard time stopping her." Yuuya haft smiled and took another bite of his burger. "I wish Aya-san would change her mind" then he sighed.

'Hoshino-san…living Shibuya?' Rei thought 'Why?'

Yuuya finish his food. "Rei… got to go now, I promise Aya-san to help her pack her things since Ran won't help because she's still kicking trash-can all over Shibuya. Ja"

He turns around and started talking to the exit.

'Why?'

Then there was a heavy breeze and he saw that the sun was already setting the sky was beginning to turn orange; casting the sea it's shadow. He was standing in the cemetery. In front of him he saw a girl knelling in front of a tomb; her hand gently touched the gravestone. If she weren't wearing black; any one would think that she's an angel sent to pick up a soul. Now she look's like she have plenty of mystery waiting to be unfold. She was so breath taking.

"Why did I ever let you go?" he asked

"I want you to live your life happy Otohata-kun. Even if I'm not the one that makes you happy."

He heard her speck but it was not coming from the girl that was knelling in the grave but a girl beside him, he automatically jerk his head and he saw that is was still her. The only difference was; the girl that was knelling was sad and the girl beside him was smiling warmly.

"Aya…"

"Your not alone Otohata-kun, someone will come and you will know the happiness that I'm speaking of."

Rei pulled Aya to an embrace "But you are my happiness! Cant you just stay with me?" he asked her.

"But I will never regret that I loved you. It was one of the most fascinating emotions I have ever experience. I really do understand that I'm not the girl for you and I accepted that reality."

Rei pulled away "Don't say that…you are the only one for me. So stop saying stupid things!" they he pulled her again in his arms.

"But I'm only human; I can't help but cry at the thought that you can never love me back."

"Stop!" Rei hissed.

"Rei, you are someone I can never have… I love you Rei, and I will always do."

Rei pulled away from the second time. "STOP saying you ca--" he stop when he realized that Aya was gone.

"Aya?" he called out her name…

"Nanda?" a voice from behind him spoke.

Rei turned around and saw a little girl wearing a black dress and her dark hair was kept to one side by a dark blue ribbon. Her hazel-brown eyes full of mischief. She bent her arms and opens her hands to show him a silver heart shape necklace with a sapphire stone in the center. She giggled with scarlet lines in her face. "I like the necklace! Arigatou! I'll take care of it, Promise!" then she turned around and started to run away.

"Matte!" Rei called

The girl stopped then turn around "I have to get going…we'll see each other next time Ja!" she smiled and diapered.

Rei sighed… then he turns around and…

BLAG!……..

"Awwchhh…" Rei Otohata laid; face flat on the floor. "My nose hurts!" He shrugged to clime back at his bed still haft asleep. He slowly sat up, "That dream…again" he sighed wearily. The sunshine of the morning was already creping in the room. Rei stand up and went to the window to open the curtains as he welcome the warm beams of the sunrise. He gently massages his temples. Then he switch his gaze to the table were he looked at a figurine of an angel with long black hair wearing an elegant snow-white kimono with a silver heart shape necklace hanging in her hands and the chains of the necklace was all over her. Rei rest his back on to the wall near the window and stared at the figurine. After more or less 3 mints of staring; he sighed and started walking to the bathroom; brush his teeth, took a shower, dry himself, entered his dressing room; wear a baggy jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He exits his dressing room and opened a drawer then took a notebook, an empty music-sheet and a pencil. Grab the door knob, exits, then slammed the door. 2 second later; he returned in his room and looked at the figurine, he went closer then took the necklace from the figurine, he gave a heave a sigh, then exit the room again then slammed the door loudly.

He went down the kitchen were his friend/drummer Giro; a guy with curly red hair still wearing his turquoise colored pajama nibbling with his egg-sandwich on the kitchen table. "Dude, you angry with the door or something?" Giro asked.

Rei place the notebook and music-shit in the table and the pencil in his right ear. He grabbed a mug then walk to the coffee maker. "No. Don't be silly, Giro" Rei coldly said.

Giro chuckled, "Yeah right, I tell you; one day that door is going to pay you back for slamming him hard every day." He said sarcastically.

"When did the door become a 'him'?" Rei asked with a haft smile on his face. He said while purring some coffee in his mug.

Giro laugh, "Oh… you want the door to be a 'her'?"

Rei beam a sharp look at Giro. "Shut-up"

Giro laughed out loud "Cool down dude, its still early in the morning. I bet you have a bad sleep, huh?"

Rei ignored him.

Giro rolled his eyes "…Fine…"

"Good Morning!" a pale, tall, blank-long hair guy entered the kitchen wearing a big smile on his face. "Oh… what a lovely day, Giro, Rei?" he said and grab the remaining egg-sandwich from Giro.

Rei frowned.

Giro protested, "Hey you jerk! That's mine; can't you make your own sandwich? Kaide!" Giro said while trying to grab the sandwich back but filed when the guy named Kaide open his mouth wide and eat the whole sandwich.

"Mou!" Giro frowned.

Rei looked at them. He grabs his notebook and music-sheet in his left hand and his mug in his right, and then walked out of the kitchen.

Kaide looked at Rei, "dude, what's wrong with him?" he asked Giro who still have the frustrated looked on his face.

"The door piss him off" Giro said glaring at Kaide.

Kaide raise a brow "The door?" he asked, "Don't be silly, Giro"

Giro frowned.

Rei entered a room and locked it. He places his coffee and music sheet in a small table were his guitar was and sat on the sofa, he looked allover the room then sighed. He opens his notebook and started to write, but there were no words coming out of his mind. He laid his body in the sofa and withdraw a silver necklace out of his pocket and stared at it. "Aya" he whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-London-

Aya Hoshino was looking at the teacher but she wasn't listening, it's as if the teacher was murmuring incantation to make her fall asleep. Aya yawned. She looked down in her blank notebook and started to draw a heart. Then Aya remember something. She started to draw a gem in the center of the heart. Then it hit her. She smiled to her self and places her left hand on her chest and touches the silver heart-shape necklace. 'Who gave me this necklace?' she asked her self.

Flashback

Aya was standing in front of a large mirror, looking at a sparkling object in her chest, she slowly lifted her arms and touch the object and realize that it was a necklace, "its…beautiful" the young girl said. But who could have given her the necklace. As she recalled every events of the day, she unconsciously uttered one name "Rei" Could it be? She asked her self. But why would Otohata Rei give her a necklace? She was so sure that she wasn't wearing a necklace a few hours ago, if it was Rei, why would he give her a necklace? … Of courts it's not him, maybe I'm just fantasizing that it's him, she thought. But if it's not him, then who?

End flashback

'Rei' Aya smiled to her self. 'I wonder what Rei's doing right know' she giggled 'I hope his doing good' Aya gently caress the necklace.

Aya giggled to her self at the thought of her crazy idea. The young woman looked at the drawing. 'I wonder if he or she ever read my massage?' Aya chortle 'that's impossible'

Flashback

A 17 years old Aya run down the steers of the Hoshino House, when she saw a marker laying on the table, she quickly grab it and run back in her room. She smiled at her self in the mirror then started to write the words, "THANK YOU!" in the mirror with her signature and doodled a diamond shape and a heart in the center of the diamond. It was crazy but she was feeling a bit wacky that time so the idea just pop out of nowhere.

Aya smiled at her reflection with satisfaction.

"Aya, the taxi is here…" her mother called.

"Aya?"

End flashback

"Aya!" Mami Honda waives her two hands in front of Aya's face, "Hey! Earth calling AYA!"

(A/N: what the hell is Mami doing in London? Well in my story… after high school; Mami's parents send her to London to go to college. Because, bla-bla-bla. And hey! What a surprise, Aya and Mami are in the same school and at the same class… and became close friends. I hope you guys don't get confuse. Lets continue.)

Aya looked at Mami blackly "huh?"

Mami folded her arms and looked at Aya like he was some kind of alien. "Aya, the class is over."

"What?" Aya looked at the classroom; there was no student left but she and Mami, "oh… yeah… ahmm…" Mami grab the notebook that Aya was steering at mints ago. Mami raise an eyebrow "What's so special about this? Its just a heart—" she blink and looked at Aya and gave her teasing smile "—with a…ahm…rock?"

Aya rolled her eyes then snatched the notebook "A gem" She close the notebook and put it in her bag then stand up.

"What's the difference? A gem is still a rock" Mami said.

"Whatever" Aya was not good in drawing so she didn't care. She grabs Mami's hand and started walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, that drawing looks like your necklace…I saw a picture that looks like your necklace in some magazine" Mami said while being drag out of the classroom.

Aya looked at her "really?"

"Yes…" Mami said now walking side by side with Aya.

"Why is my necklace in a magazine?" Aya asked with confuse looks on her face.

"Well… it appear that that necklace is ahh—' Mami looked at Aya "—interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah… it said in the article that there are two pair of necklaces in the world, and if ever the two necklace separates, it will find its way back together using its owner… or… some sort of connecting between the two owners… er… I think" then Mami chuckled "what a story… Does anyone still believe in doest kind of things?"

"Maybe… or like it have a mind of its own?… but that's… weird"

"Creepy, if you ask me" Mami chortled

"And what's with the connection?" the dark haired girl ask.

"I don't know… connection... link, maybe, knowing what the other owner is doing or doing what the other owner is doing" Mami shook her hair "I don't know… or… maybe its some kind of a magical phone were you two cant talk to each other" Mami laugh.

Aya rolled her eyes with dismay "That's too impossible."

"Its in a magazine and its famous, that means it might be true… but then again; not all famous stuff are real…" she gently laugh then she stop and looked at Aya with interest "Who gave you the necklace, anyway?"

Aya stop and blink… "I don't know"

"You don't know?" Mami asked "you mean you bought it, right?"

"No"

Mami blink "Then how did you get it?"

"I don't know"

"You mean it just pop out from no where?" Mami asked sarcastically.

"ahmm.. kinna…but I don't know…maybe I was not aware when that person gave it to me" Aya said.

"ohh.. A secret gift from a mysterious man" Mami said with twinkles in her eyes "maybe Haru Yanagizawa gave it to you"

"I don't think so… I got the necklace in Japan not in London."

"hmm.. I wonder who owns the other necklace…" Mami said

Brrrriiiiiinnnnggg…. Aya's phone rang..

"Hello…Haru…yeah be right there…bye" "Mami, see you later"

"Yeah see you later." Mami said

Aya smiled and ran out of the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Shibuya-

Rei sight… he looked at the notebook while he taps his pencil. He was laying on the sofa of a room. The room was his own personal space; no body really knew what was in the room but Rei. Every song's that Rei compost is all created in that particular room. Yuuya ones said that the room was Rei's hideout were he keeps all his dirty little secrets. Rei would only laugh about that. He was the only one who could enter the room, it was always lock and the key is always in his pocket.

Rei started to hum a tune and at the same time tapping his pencil. His eyes cough a painting of a girl. A smile appeared on his face. It was a painting of the girl with black hair kept on one side by a back blue ribbon wearing a black dress; she was standing up, hand on her back and looking at the sunset. Her gently smile made Rei feel butterflies on his stomach that made him loss his composure and nearly feel from the sofa.

Rei remembered the time that Aya said that she liked him. A smile slowly crept in Rei's handsome face. He remembered the time he hugged Aya in their school while playing a song. When he hugged her for the last time the day she was going to live Shibuya. He remembered the time when he hugged her in his dreams. The time that he declined the love that she was offering. Rei sighed. He stands up from the sofa and looked at a painting. He gently touches the girls face and smiled. It was rare for Rei to smile outside but in this room he just can't help but feel happy and at the same time feel lonely. He sat back in the sofa and started to write. He grabs his guitar and the music-shit. And started to write the tune for every lines he creates.

A few hours later…

There was a loud knock on the door. "Rei, you there? Mr. Manager is here" a baritone voice called at the other side of the door.

Rei looked up from his work, "yeah, I'll be out in any mints, I'm just gonna finish something."

"Hurry up" the voice said. Then the voice was gone.

Rei looked at his work ones again and smile to him self, "brilliant" he rest his back on the sofa. "Now, what will be your title?" Rei looked at the painting one again and smiled…then words were now forming in his mind… "Nice…" Rei smirked.

"REI?" Gino knock on the door. "Hey! Ice-boy, hurry up, will ya'?"

"Be right there!" Rei wrote the title in the music-shit then rolled it, place his guitar on the table and started to talk out of the room, music-shit in his hands.

He entered the receiving room of the house and gaze at his band-mates to their manager. "What's up?"

"Boy's!" there manager screamed with excitement, "Your famous in South Korea" their Manager said, folded his arms and gave them a big smile.

"And?…" the keyboard player Misaki asked dryly. Misaki is a tall blue-eyed blond, with pale skin guy.

"And… a very large Japanese Company will be opening a resort in South Korea and they are inviting famous celebrities specially singers to perform in there opening, there will be a lot of night concerts."

"But were not Korean… And….don 't say…" Kaide raise a brow

"Yes! You are invited. This summer"

"So that means—" Giro said.

"—Yes! That means you're famous in Korea!" their Manager said happily.

"No… It mean's additional pretty fan-girls!" Misaki said happily with twinkles in his eyes.

Rei rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa then looked at his friend's happy faces and chuckled.

Giro saw the music-shit in Rei's hand and automatically snatched it "And what's this?"

"Isn't obvious airhead? It's a music-shit!" Kaide said.

"I know!"

"Then why are you asking?"

"So what if I asked?"

"Because." Kaide replied as if the word itself would explain everything

Misaki snatch the music-shit from Giro and read. "'Deep in side of you'" He raised an eyebrow "ohhh… interesting…" he looked at Rei. "Otohata, I'm gonna asked you…again… Are you in any circumstances, in love with a girl?"

Misaki, Giro, Kaide, and their Manager looked at Rei like he was some kind of bacteria in a microscope.

Rei struggled "No…"

"No?" Giro asked

"No…" Rei shook his head

Misaki raise an eyebrow "ohhhkay" he said.

Kaide looked at Rei like he was not real.

"What?" Rei asked Kaide gallingly.

"Nothing" Kaide raised both of his hands. Rei rolled his eyes.

Misaki smiled.

"Stop smiling Misaki!" Rei said angrily.

"Chill! I'm only smiling because we have a song to play in Korea." Misaki said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-London-

"Korea?" Aya asked.

"Yes, Aya-koi, South Korea." Haru said then took a sip in his drink.

"How about my Summer Classes?" Aya asked while pushing her empty plate. Aya and Haru were in a restaurant; eating launch.

"Oh! Come on Aya. As an heir of my fathers company, he wants me to be there and I want you to be there with me" Haru said.

"But my Summer Classes—"

"Aya, your way ahead from other students your age. Just one summer with me, Please?"

Aya looked at Haru's pleading eyes.

"You can also bring a friend if you want" Haru said smiling.

"Fine " Aya said.

"That's my girl" Haru said with a big smile.

To be continued…

A/n: I must say that I am unfortunately displeased with this chapter, but I know, no matter how long I keep it, there's no way of fixing it. Sigh but I do hope you guys like it… ill 'try' to update sooner, I hope you guy's wait and stay with me… Please don't forget to review… ahehe… suggestions for the next chapter are most welcome

I made a new RxA Gals fic…

Title: 143

Summary: He was just a 'simple' high school student that likes to play soccer and known, as 'The Great Heart Breaker' and she was someone important. It's a bet between the most 'Popular Class-A Jerk' and the 'Prettiest Pretender'. Warning: tons and tons of OOC and its not base on the anime saga. SuperGals RxA

Hope you'll like it…

(mag advertise ba naman… ahehehe)

Review, review, review….. XD


End file.
